


Take It From You

by daseng



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d and mudz have a fight, 2nd person perspective, A LOT of Angst, Angst, Hurt, M/M, Romance?, anyway, because my first fanfic in a new fandom is always angst, hi i'm daseng and i'm bad at tagging, mentions of abuse, mentions of previous shouty altercations, not really - Freeform, unrequited feelings, which is surprisingly easy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daseng/pseuds/daseng
Summary: You must have looked pathetic. You always felt pathetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii omg these are always awkward to write so i'm not going to say much except that this is something kind of sad that i wrote on the bus, and i'm not sure whether to continue it or not? i probably will not be doing that.. i guess let me know if you want a second installment??? :>   
> P.S I'M AUSTRALIAN IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT THE SPELLING OF SOME WORDS OKAY YES BYE

You were never very good at handling things like this. You pulled your knees up tighter against your skinny frame and rested your chin there, wondering, vaguely, what life would be like if you could have just been a normal person like everyone else. If you were a good enough one. 

Noodle stood in the doorway, just blinking at you. You must have looked pathetic. You always _felt_ pathetic.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a soft voice, understandably tentative. She had heard the whole thing, your argument with Murdoc. That kind of embarrassed you; it was a pretty personal conversation. You'd (finally) let slip how you loved him in a lot-more-than-a-friend-way and had done for the past ten years, and he took it about as well as anyone could expect. Which was not at all. And poor Noodle, tiptoeing around now trying to sweep up all the broken pieces. She shouldn't have to be involved in any of that garbage. Not from her only family in the world.

You let a shaky breath escape you and feel it rattle your fragile bones. You and Murdoc fighting was nothing new, but this time was different. You were used to him being an asshole and saying rude things to you, but never like that. You could forgive him for all the other times, just pick yourself up and put your goofy smile back on and continue singing your heart out to the words he'd written. But this time, he'd ripped you out of yourself, the small, suffering Stuart Pot right out of the sunshiny 2D. And he'd crushed you beneath those tacky boots.

Noodle was still watching patiently, likely wondering whether you would answer at all. Whether you were able.

"I need a few," you eventually said, forcing a weak little smile. You definitely needed more than a few, but Noodle understood that without needing to ask, and she gave you an empathetic nod before she left on those quiet little footsteps. Your dim smile left with her. 

Just barely in earshot, you heard Noodle speak again. Not like her to talk to herself, you thought, until you heard the deep, raspy voice that responded to hers. The sound made you cringe and cower in on yourself even more; Murdoc, the last person on earth that you want to see ever again. Horrible git. That you're in love with, somehow. For all the times Murdoc told you how stupid you were, by now you'd noticed he was right. You hate him, all of him, hate how he has all that power over you. You hate the way curiosity for the nature of the conversation gets he best of you, and you hate that you strain your ears, shuffle closer to the door by an inch or two, trying to listen in. Because he's the last person you ever want to see again, but you still want to hear him say he's here to see you. 

Noodle's words are the first you can coherently hear.

"--time's different. You messed up this time. And _that's_ saying something."

"Fuck," you hear Murdoc groan. You notice how tired he sounds. Not angry, just exhausted. "Isn't that why I'm down here?" 

"Doesn't matter. You should let him at least have one helpful thing from you in his life and leave him alone. He said he needs a few."

"A few what?"

"Minutes, hours? Maybe days? I don't know. But you let him have them, after what you did," Noodle said, her unusually harsh words carving into the stiff air. It's deathly quiet for a long few seconds. "You know he deserves that."

You felt your heart creep into your throat for a terrifying second. From your spot on the floor, metres down the corridor, you could feel Murdoc's rage. Noodle was tough, not to have been singed to a crisp by his glare alone, like you would have been if you ever tried to stand up for yourself like she could.

You rest your damp forehead in the palm of your hand in relief at the sound of Murdoc sighing, again in that tired, gentle voice, and finally walking away. Why the things Noodle had said to him didn't just turn him into the abusive lunatic he usually would have was far beyond you. Maybe he felt genuinely bad for what had happened.

But then, Murdoc had never apologised to you before.


End file.
